


Oysters & Chocolate

by TragicTaco



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicTaco/pseuds/TragicTaco
Summary: That time they fucked on Anne's balcony.Who served these two idiots aphrodisiacs? Anne and Dan, that's who.





	Oysters & Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced this in another story that is shamefully hanging in limbo while I try to get my updates in order. I'm sorry it's taking so long, I'm terrible at staying on track with my writing. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this smutty crack fic. Be well.

_ We can't fuck this up. _

** _Need you, Eddie._ ** Venom purrs, tendrils skating over his skin and tracing the muscles on his abdomen. 

_ Not here, man! We have to keep it cool. Venom _ ignores him and claws stroke his thighs gently inside his jeans. Eddie shifts his legs under the table and clears his throat. Everything feels hot, he knows it isn't the room.

"More oysters?" Dan holds the plate up, smiling brightly from across the table. 

** _Mmm...yessss._ **

_ For God's sake, no.  _

"We're good, thanks." Eddie wipes his mouth with his napkin to cover the involuntary gasp that slips out when those claws roam higher, teasing the creases of his thighs. 

"Oooh! We have mousse!" Anne announces with glee, setting her wine glass on the table and making for the refrigerator. She beams when she comes back, a tray of ramekins filled with decadent chocolate in her dainty hands. "I made extra in case this isn't enough." 

"That's great, Annie. Thank you." Eddie plasters a manufactured smile on his face, clenching his teeth together towards the end as his cock pulses. He had no fucking clue food could affect Venom this way. It probably  _ should _ have been somewhere on his radar, but they'd eaten all kinds of weird shit the last few months and nothing had affected them like this. 

** _Oysters are delicious, Eddie. _ ** Venom croons, voice wavering and his tendrils dance lightly around Eddie's nipples. He shudders, disguising it as interest in the mousse, frantically shoving a spoonful in his mouth before the pathetic whimper building in the back of his throat makes itself known. 

Big mistake. Venom roars in his head as chocolate caresses his taste buds and Eddie chokes, cock jolting to attention to strain against his zipper.  _ Oh fuck.  _ His blood feels heated and his skin is flushed, he drops the spoon on the table and white knuckles the edge so hard the wood creaks. 

"Eddie?" Anne is staring wide eyed, hands fisted on her place setting. Dan is slowly inching out of his chair with one hand on Anne's wrist to keep her with him. 

"Bathroom." He says gruffly, standing from his chair a little too stiffly to look natural. 

"You'll have to use the one upstairs. This one's being renovated." She says, worry written in her irises.

Right. Upstairs. The master bath.  _ Fantastic.  _ "Be right back." He tries to make it sound cheerful and reassuring, but his vocal chords are shaking with the effort to keep Venom contained under his clothes at the least and his voice cracks. Eddie doesn't wait to see if they noticed, making a beeline for the staircase and literally jumping from the bottom floor to the second in one move. 

They're in the bedroom in a matter of seconds. Venom spilling over Eddie's shoulders, out of his chest, wrapping his hips in a liquid embrace. He barely notices it's the same bed, same sheets even since the last time he was here, zeroed in on sucking Venom's tongue as hard as he can as they tumble to the mattress. His dickhead feels raw pressing against his pants and he grinds into Venom's manifesting form, moaning at the pleasure-pain combination. 

_ Not in Anne's bed.  _ Some part of him is clinging to logic, reminding him they aren't exactly meant to be here like this. He still pins his other down on the comforter, dragging blunt teeth over the appendage in his mouth. Venom keens, thrashing and snarling as Eddie assaults the sensitive organ. 

** _Still smells like you._ ** Venom retorts, claws tugging at his clothes until he's half naked with one shoe off.  ** _Smells like you two together._ ** Which has all kinds of implications he can't think about right now. Venom doesn't seem bothered by it, only fueled further if anything, tongue lashing at the back of his throat. He should be gagging, but he isn't because that doesn't seem to be an issue for them anymore. 

_ Balcony. _ It isn't much better, still part of the bedroom technically, but the vine covered pergola offers enough privacy beneath the blanket of night sky for him to feel more comfortable about it. And it definitely isn't somewhere Anne is likely to get frisky with Dan. This is going to happen regardless so he'd have to make the best of it. 

Venom drags him through the doors, nipping at his throat and clawing at his back hard enough that he can smell copper in the air, but he doesn't give a shit at this point. He almost pulls them back to the bed when a tendril wraps around his still clothed cock. The alien is persistent, Eddie's new found exhibitionism stirring their shared desire onward, piloting his legs into the cooler night air. 

** _Eddiieeee..._ ** Venom sounds drunk, clawing at his fly desperately between strokes. His jeans are damp which is a problem for future Eddie to worry about as he pops the button loose. Finally his cock springs free from it's denim prison, dripping precum and throbbing. Eddie groans at the sight of himself, red and swollen against the backdrop of Venom's midnight flesh.  ** _Mmm...inside us, love. Please._ **

He doesn't waste another second, sliding his tender head along the opening between his lover's legs and plunging to the hilt in one motion. Venom trills, arching back to drive their hips closer. "Fuck, Vee. You're so  _ wet." _ Eddie moans, gripping a half formed hip in one hand and shoulder in the other as his pelvis bucks. The railing rattles in protest, bits of paint flaking off with each experimental thrust. He leans forward, drags his teeth along Venom's jaw, sucking the tip of that tongue into his mouth when it's offered. The alien growls in response, claws and tendrils stroking his bare chest and back. 

Venom is everything he could imagine and nothing he could have expected in the sex department. His entire form is made to bend and mold to Eddie in ways no other lover could compare. Every session is a spiritual experience, pushing their limits higher and serving to bring their symbiosis to levels even Venom can't fully comprehend. He pumps into that hot hole, grunting and moaning when it squeezes tighter around him. Venom snarls, gritting his teeth as Eddie picks up the pace and fluids drip between them. 

Venom says something aloud that he doesn't catch, blood rushing loudly in his ears. He's lost in the haze, rutting into the space made specifically for him erratically while he chases release. He'd like to take their time, really savor Venom's drunken state, but he's all too aware of where they are and how much they shouldn't be doing this. It shouldn't turn him on so much. "I'm close, babe,  _ shit."  _ Venom grips him tighter, mass working to milk his cock and he lets out a guttural moan. "Oh fuck, Venom-" So close, he's so close, his balls tighten and his member swells.

"Oh my god." A soft voice says behind them. 

_ Oh no. _ There's no time to stop, he falls over the edge with a strangled groan, sinking his teeth into Venom's shoulder on instinct. His or Venom's he doesn't know, and he's vaguely aware that something really bad is about to happen, but he's lost in the loop of ecstasy. When his vision refocuses Venom is fastening his pants and sinking quietly beneath his skin. Eddie swallows hard, wishing he hadn't left half his clothes on the bedroom floor. Wishing Vee would suit them up and swing them all the way back to the apartment so he could scream into his pillow. He turns, painfully slowly, to meet Anne's shocked gaze. 

"This is the part where you explain what the hell I just saw." Her arms cross over her chest, but there's no rage on her features, more like a morbid curiosity. 

"Uh...we uh-..." Eddie fumbles for the words, still breathing heavily from exertion. "...There's no way to make that look like something else, huh?" Anne shakes her head, one hand covering her mouth. Eddie expects her to freak out, start yelling, maybe throw them out of the house with one shoe on. Instead she chokes on laughter as it bubbles out of her chest, trying to keep it trapped between her thin, rosy lips. 

"Put some clothes on, champ." She chuckles, holding out his shirt and Eddie's blush deepens. He slips it over his head, retrieving his shoe as well. Anne sits at the foot of the bed and Eddie stares wide eyed for a moment, trying to forget about how he'd had Venom pinned to it so very recently, before taking a seat next to her. She smiles gently and there's genuine kindness in her eyes. 

Of all the ways he had imagined Anne reacting to the extent of their relationship, an amused calm wasn't anywhere on the list. "Sorry about that." Eddie scratches behind his ear. "Remind me not to eat oysters in public ever again." Venom is swirling steadily beneath his skin, swimming in the cocktail of post orgasm neurochemicals like a party girl. 

"Oysters. Really? That's your thing now?" Anne raises an eyebrow, smile just this side of suggestive. 

"That's his thing, apparently. I guess I'm going to have avoid aphrodisiacs in general." Which brings up a few questions about why their gluttonous consumption of chocolate doesn't have him humping the furniture in his apartment. 

** _Most chocolate is not pure, diluted with additives. Does not affect us as severely._ ** He still sounds kind of buzzy, whether that's the oysters or the orgasms Eddie doesn't know. Either way, the content warmth passing between them feels nice.  ** _Why would you copulate with furniture? _ **

He...really doesn't know how to answer that. Anne taps her fingers on her knee, a nervous tic he had picked up on early in their courtship. "So...you guys are  _ together, _ together?" She's being careful, trying not to tread on forbidden territory.

"Uh, yeah." Eddie chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and looking everywhere except her face. The left closet-  _ his  _ closet- is still mostly empty, just one of Dan's white button ups hanging on a lone hanger with a blue tie tucked under the still folded collar. "I know it's weird." 

"It's not weird." Anne interrupts whatever self deprecating monologue Eddie had ready. His mouth falls open and his gaze finally meets hers. "I was with him too." She looks almost somber, dreamy, thinking about it. His skin tingles when Venom materializes over his shoulder, nuzzling Eddie's cheek affectionately. Anne smiles, "it's different, sure, but I can't imagine you being so codependent with someone else and  _ not _ falling head over feet." At one time that would have felt like an insult, the bright light in her eyes and the way she radiates pure joy makes it seem almost like a compliment. 

"Thanks? I think." He smiles a little as the awkwardness begins to melt away, like Anne had caught him fucking a girlfriend and not a sentient puddle of slime. 

** _Rude, Eddie._ **

_ My sentient slime.  _ Venom makes a choked sound in his throat, something between a snort and a purr, like he can't decide if he likes the moniker or not. 

"You knew." It's the only explanation he can come up with. Pre Venom Anne would never have reacted this calmly. She would have thrown his shoe at his head and told him to get out. Or maybe that's just how she was with him. Dan seems to bring out only her best qualities. 

Her eyes crinkle when she smiles, soft, gentle and nods. "I know what it feels like to love you. Poor thing didn't stand a chance." She taps the space between Venom's eyes with a manicured nail. "You take care of him, hear me? He's so bad at it."

"Hey!" Eddie says, affronted. Venom chuckles, thick tendrils undulating as he follows the line of her arm to lounge across her shoulders like a serpent, form smaller and more noodle-like now. 

**"You know we will, Annie." ** Venom croons, tongue flicking her cheek as he speaks. She stiffens a little, eyes growing wide and then the crack in her cool exterior is gone. Fast, but not enough that they didn't notice the way her heart rate kicked up and the flash of burgundy along her cheeks. Venom smiles, fangs deadly even in this tiny form.  **"And yes, he is." **

"I am  _ right  _ here." Eddie points to himself, scowling at the pair. 

Anne holds up a hand and whispers to Venom, knowing full well that Eddie will hear it just fine. "He's so cute when he's mad, hmm?"

**"Adorable."** Venom purrs, eyes narrowing as he stares at his host from his perch. Eddie swallows, feeling the stirrings of new flame among the embers of their desire. It must be written all over his face because Anne stifles a giggle, pushing Venom back towards him and standing. 

"As enlightening as that little...spectacle was, I really don't need to see round two."


End file.
